everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Attinessa Duckling
Attinessa is the eldest daughter of the duck mother from The Ugly Duckling. As such, she is not only expected to take on the role of a duck sibling but also that of the future duck mother. She is a Roybel. Character Personality Attinessa's major appearance is one of formality. She refuses to use contractions in her speech and makes certain to avoid awkward silences in conversation. Unfortunately, she is not extremely quick when it comes to formulating well-made replies, and so she is prone to blurting things in a less-than-eloquent manner at times. Nonetheless, she is a confident speaker who does her best to keep herself looking charismatic, even if there are sometimes lapses in achieving this goal. Attinessa appreciates muse-ic above all else, and since she is not a particularly prodigious or practiced singer, she expresses this in the form of dance. Attinessa always moves swiftly and tactfully, never seeming to flub in her movements. She is a passionate, take-charge kind of personality who tries to do her best when taking a leadership position. She is a kind-hearted girl, though she can seem snobbish due to her proud-yet-reserved behavior. She doesn't think of herself as a natural caretaker considering she can be rather unlucky and even nervous when it comes to watching children. Appearance Attinessa stands at 5'7" with a lightly tanned complexion. She is adorned with a rather petite physique that is notably minimalist in its curvature and defined its muscularity. Wavy, easily-managed, golden hair is often tucked into a bun. Her eyes are light brown. Her feet are en pointe more often than not, which adds to her height and manages to astound some students, though underneath her shoes, her feet are in the approximate condition one would expect from someone who consistently travels en pointe. Attinessa doesn't seem to mind the pain, though she is self-conscious about the appearance of her feet due to her Duckling nature and nurture. Fairytale: The Ugly Duckling Can be found here. How Does Attinessa Come Into It? Attinessa was born the edlest of five siblings in the home of the story's next Duck Mother, who herself had been the previous generation's eldest duck sibling. Beau came into the picture when the siblings were only a few months old. Unlike the siblings in the first generation of the tale, Attinessa and her siblings know that Beau is actually the child of an unbelievably attractive swan. As the eldest daughter, she was raised as her mother's "mini-me"- the pride of the flock, so to speak. Relationships Family The eldest of the duck quintuplets(the others being Feathers, Drake, Quackette, and Duncan) and also the eldest of the total Ducklings including Beau and Mallardine, Attinessa recieved copious amounts of attention from her mother. She was molded to become her mother's specific heir and watched as the rest of her siblings were also raised to conform to their mother's ideals. She is the only Duckling that is aware of Feathers's secret, and she's sworn to keep it that way. Friends Attinessa would consider Adolie Soeur as her total and utter BFFA any day of the week. Both are on the dance team and, when not practicing, can be seen talking almost consistently whenever they are in the same room. Pepper Pan is also ranked rather highly in Attinessa's eyes- ironic, given his child-like attitude and her horrible luck with children. Nonetheless, she sees a spark of adventure in him that she wishes she had within herself. Romance Attinessa is seeking it but has partially resigned herself to being swept away by some random duck-boy. Pet Chaine is Attinessa's pet bird of paradise. Outfits Signature Attinessa wears mainly ballerina-inspired attire. She wears a subtly yellow, modest halter top with green flecks that is neatly tucked into the top of her highlighter-yellow skirt. This skirt is puffy, feathery, and doesn't quite fall to her knees with green feathers poking out underneath the trim. She also wears an orange undershirt placed under her halter top. A matching pair of tights covers her legs. She wears orange, en pointe shoes. A dark green apron with white trim adorns her body, patterned with white feather shapes and matching the green feather neatly tucked into her hairband. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Attinessa's name is a loose portmanteau of ātí and nēssa, the words for "duck" in Sanskrit and Ancient Greek respectively. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Ugly Duckling Category:The Duckling Brood Category:Zashley's Characters